1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for coordinating an inter-cell interference in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Long term evolution (LTE) based on 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) technical specification (TS) release 8 is a promising next-generation mobile communication standard. Recently, LTE-advanced (LTE-A) based on 3GPP TS release 10 supporting multiple carriers is under standardization.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.2.0 (2011-06) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, a physical channel of 3GPP LTE/LTE-A can be classified into a downlink channel, i.e., a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and an uplink channel, i.e., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
A coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission and reception technique is one of techniques introduced in a next-generation mobile communication system. How to coordinate an inter-cell interference is an important issue in this case.
Since the legacy PDCCH uses an interleaving parameter on a cell basis, a cell coordination cannot be performed in practice. Thus, randomization is used instead to ensure detection capability.
However, in case of a newly designed control channel, it may be difficult to sufficiently mitigate the inter-cell interference when using only the randomization.